ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Fusion (Ph0t0fudge's version)
Super Smash Bros. Revolution is the name of the fourth game in the Super Smash Bros. saga, and will be available on the Nintendo 3DS. AVAILABLE CHARACTERS: Mario Peach Bowser Yoshi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Wario Link/Link Wolf (link wolf is newcomer) Zelda/Sheik Kirby Metaknight King Dedede Pikachu Pokemon Trainer(with Oshawott, Servine, and Emboar) Samus/Zero Suit Samus Fox Krystal(newcomer) Lucas Navarre(newcomer) Olimar Chibi-Robo(newcomer) Isa(newcomer) Kachi(newcomer) Ice Climbers Pit Mach Rider(newcomer) Rayman (newcomer) Waluigi (newcomer) Rotom (newcomew) Petey Piranha(newcomer) Knuckles (newcomer) Tails (newcomer) Shadow (newcomer) Silver (newcomer) Metal Sonic (newcomer) Skull Kid (newcomer) Bowser jr. (newcomer) Daisy (newcomer) Megaman (newcomer) Funkey Kong (newcomer) Dry Bowser (newcomer) Boo (newcomer) Mii (newcomer) Mewtwo/Armored Mewtwo (backcomer) Pacman (newcomer) Blinkey (newcomer) Veemon & Wormmon (newcomer) Patamon & Armadillomon (newcomer) Gatomon & Hawkmon (newcomer) Agumon & Gabumon (newcomer) Rabbid (newcomer) Zoroark (newcomer) Optimus Prime (newcomer) Rallen (newcomer) Epic Mickey (newcomer) Crash Bandicoot (newcomer) Sora (newcomer) Spyro the dragon (newcomer) Dragonoid (newcomer) The Tick (newcomer) Sub-Zero (newcomer) Aigis (newcomer) Minato (newcomer) Metis (newcomer) Yukari (newcomer) Junpei (newcomer) UNLOCKABLE CHARACTERS: Luigi/Weegee (Weegee is the Newcomer) Paper Mario (newcomer) Ganondorf Jigglypuff Zoroark (newcomer) Captain Falcon Blood Falcon (newcomer) Falco Wolf Ness Marth Spinax (newcomer) Venator (newcomer) Shulk (newcomer) R.O.B. Mr. Game and Watch Snake Sonic Blaze (newcomer) Shadow (newcomer) Red Ranger (newcomer) Optimus Prime (newcomer) Kratos (newcomer) MegaMan.EXE (newcomer) Bass (newcomer) Zero (newcomer) Throttle (newcomer) Obelix (newcomer) Fulgore (newcomer) Mami Tomoe (newcomer) Scorpion (newcomer) Labrys (newcomer) Shadow Labrys (newcomer) ASSIST TROPHIES Andross Barbara Samurai Goroh Telly Vision Sagi Aisya Leon Powalski Captain Rainbow Gray Fox Jeff Saki Amamiya Einsatz Shadow the Hedgehog Kat & Ana Proto Man Deimos Takamaru Fryguy Goldar Knuckle Joe Little Mac Metroid Lakitu & Spinies Ray MK III Excitebikes Lyn Nintendogs Prowl(Transformers Animated) Ironhide Hades Colossus of Rhodes Mr. Resetti Starfy Waluigi Princess Rosalina Devil Isaac Tin Star MissingNo. Dimentio Chunky Kong Met Enker Helirin Hero & Rosie Richmond Octopus Eir Peltrow Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Ballade Daleks Hammer Bros. Colonel.EXE Modo(Biker Mice from Mars) Layer Axl Eggplant Wizard Glacius VOICE CAST Voices of Available Characters Charles Martinet-Mario, Wario Hynden Walch-Princess Peach Mark Hamill-Bowser Kazumi Totaka-Yoshi Fred Tatasciore-Donkey Kong Dee Bradley Baker-Diddy Kong Troy Baker-Link Kari Wahlgren-Princess Zelda/Sheik Makiko Ōmoto-Kirby Dave Wittenburg-Meta Knight Tom Kenny-King Dedede Ikue Outani-Pikachu Sara Natochenny-Pokemon Trainer Jennifer Hale-Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus Wally Wingert-Fox McCloud Alesia Glidewell-Krystal Laura Bailey-Lucas Johnny Yong Bosch-Pit Jamieson Price-Navarre James Arnold Taylor-Isa Bridgett Hoffman-Kachi Sanae Kobayashi-Ice Climbers Ted Prior-Mach Rider Jim Miller-Sub-Zero Voices of Unlockable Characters Charles Martinet-Luigi Jameison Price-Ganondorf Rachel Lillis-Jigglypuff (archive sound) Romi Paku-Zoroark Diedrich Bader-Captain Falcon Jarod Pranno-Blood Falcon Phil LaMarr-Falco Lombardi, Obelix Grant Goodeve-Wolf O'Donnell Lara Jill Miller-Ness Spike Spencer-Marth Frank Welker-Spinax Takashi Nagasako-Venator Mamoru Miyano-Shulk David Hayter-Solid Snake Roger Craig Smith-Sonic Laura Bailey-Blaze Yuri Lowenthal-Red Ranger Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime Terrence C. Carson-Kratos Darrel Guilbeau-Bass Akiko Kimura- MegaMan.EXE Johnny Yong Bosch-Zero Rob Paulsen-Throttle Michael Dorn-Fulgore John DiMaggio-The Tick Patrick Seitz-Scorpion Voices of Assist Trophies Voices of Pokemon Other Voices ???-Battle Announcer Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting video game Category:Action Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers